Tin man: the amazing transparent tin man
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Cain is blackmailed into robbing banks for Atherton, but when Cain is turned invisible, Cain fights back. Rated for language, violence, and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Cain was in prison for bank robbery, he was very

handy with the gun and picking locks on a safe.

Suddenly there was a very big explosion within

his prison cell , he was able to escape from prison,

a car pulled over "get in she said", he got in having

no choice because the police were after him. As they

where driving Cain yelled "who the hell are you?, and

why did you break me out of prison?", "my named is

Inara Serria; it's not me that broke you out its my boss

Atherton, I'll taking you to him" Inara said, Cain remain

in silence as she drove the car. When she got to the house

there was a man holding a shotgun, "what the fuck is he

here for, to scare of costumers or something?" asked Cain,

"that's Zero, I proves his loyalty by protecting Mr. Atherton,

come this way Cain, Atherton is waiting for you" Inara said,

Cain kicked dirt on Zero. Then went into Athertons office, "Atherton

meet Mr. Cain Wyatt" Inara said introducing him, "Inara please excuse

me and Mr. Wyatt as we discuss business" Atherton said firmly as she

left. "You must want to know why your here?" said Atherton,

"yes I am curious, why did you break me out?" Asked Cain lighting

a cigarette. "I can used a man like you, your very handy with picking

safes" said Atherton , "are you fucking nuts!, I can't show face in a bank

without getting my head blown off!" Cain yelled. "I can use a man like

you Wyatt, your are as tough as nails, and you trust no one, I know

everything about you" said Atherton. "What you know about me you got

out of a damn news paper" Cain said, "I know about the woman who

turn you in, and your child Zoe that your not aloud to see" said

Atherton, Cain roughly grabbed him yelling "I MAY OH YOU SOMETHING,

BUT IF YOU EVER SAY MY DAUGHTER'S NAME AGAIN, YOU'LL HAVE

ANOTHER FUCKING HOLE IN YOUR HEAD I PROMISE YOU!". "Very well,

your actions explains your behavior, but your not in a place to bargain"

said Atherton, Cain pointed a gun toward him and said "what's a man with

a gun have to bargain", "looked behind you" said Atherton, Cain saw

that Zero was pointing his shotgun at him, "ok what do want?" Cain

asked, come with me Atherton said. "Mr. Wyatt meet our doctor", Cain

saw he was holding a rat. "Lets go into that box" said the doctor leading

them inside, the doctor pulled the handle down, turn the rat invisible.

"What the fuck?" said Cain shocked, "hold on a minute, doctor bring it

back to normal" said Atherton, the doctor reversed the switch and the rat

was visible again.

Later...

Cain was locked in a room and Atherton said to Zero "don't let Cain out of

that room , don't keep your eyes off him", he left as Zero sat down and

watch the door to make sure he didn't get out.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Atherton left, Cain broke open the door

then hit Zero on the head with a glass bottle, put him

in the room. Then went upstairs and found a door, tried

to open it by picking the lock, when the professor arrived

saying "what the hell are doing up here?", "there you are

doc. I thought you were locked up in there" said Cain.

"No my daughter DG is locked in there, Atherton is holding

her hostage" said the doctor, "well open up the door doc.

let her out" said Cain. "I don't make jokes Mr. Wyatt especially

about my daughter" yelled the professor. "You can't open the

door can you?" he said looking at Cain, "I can open that fucking

thing blindfolded" Cain said. Suddenly Inara pointed a gun at him

and said "stop where you are Cain, come with me, and make no

sudden moves". She led him downstairs, he laughed, "what's so

god damn funny?" she asked. "A man like Atherton isn't going to

let you get a cut of your share of the money, let's you and me spilt

it 50/50" Cain smiled, "no thanks, but keep it in mind" she said.

Zero came out a broke a whiskey bottle over his head, Cain fell

unconscious, "thanks Zero, he was trying to cut a deal" she said.

"Looks to me you listen awfully close" Zero said, Atherton was

pounding on the door, "hurry! get him in his room" shouted Inara

as both picked him up and put him in his room. Zero quickly answered

the door, Atherton shouted "I told you not to take you eyes off Cain!",

"oh don't worry about him his out cold, I took that bottle away

because you want him sober in the morning", "Goodnight" said

Atherton.

The next morning...

Inara was drinking whiskey when Atherton came in the room and slapped

her, "what the hell was that for" she asked. "Zero told me about your deal

with Wyatt" Atherton yelled, she went for another drink then Atherton

slapped her again knocking her to the chair saying "lay off the whiskey,

I want you sober when I need you", Inara held her hurt cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day...

They experiment on Cain, "don't worry Mr. Wyatt it will

hurt at first but it not hurt afterwards" said the professor. As Cain

laid on the table Atherton, Inara, and the were in the box,

the professor pulled the switch back as Cain turned invisible.

They came out, Atherton said "Cain can you hear me?, Cain

Didn't say anything, "wake him up!" yelled Atherton, the professor

laid his hands across the table and yelled "he's gone!". Then

Inara felt lips kiss her neck as she said "it's Cain, he's here",

then Cain punched Atherton in the noise twice breaking his noise,

with blood coming out of noise he yelled "Cain if you don't do as your

told, you'll never be invisible again you mother fucker!", Atherton

felt himself being choked as Cain yelled "unless I choke you hard

enough you'll bring me back!". He let go of him saying "shows how

badly you fucking need me, and if you need me, I want money lots

of fucking money", Atherton yelled "I can't fucking get that kind of

money, "oh yes you can Atherton" said Cain. "What do you want"

demanded Atherton, "$25,000,000" said Cain, "$25,000,000 are

fucking nuts!" Atherton yelled, "then you do the job" said Cain,

"alright, you leave tonight" Atherton said having no choice.

That night...

Cain went to Rob the bank he was assigned to Rob, there was there

guards. He punched out the first guard out bloodling up his face, picked

up a gun a shot the second guard in shoulder, blood shattered everywhere

as he hit the floor, he shot the third guard in the throat. The second

guard saw nothing but sate open up by itself and a big bag of money

floating threw the air as it was being carried out.


	4. Chapter 4

After Cain got back he noticed that he could walk

threw the doors, he got curious about what was behind

that door, and who this DG was. When he got there,

he walked threw the door and saw DG asleep on her

belly on a bed naked, "she's so beautiful" he said to

himself as climbed on top and kissed her neck, then

sucked her shoulder, licking from her shoulder to her

neck. He thrusted in his cock into her ass and fucked

hard and fasted, she moaned as he slapped her ass.

He flipped her on her back thrusting his fingers roughly

in her vagina, she moaned as his mouth was on her

breast sucking hard, he thrusted his cock in violently

in and out until her organism hit. He quickly exited the

door that night but DG knew that someone was there.

The next morning...

Inara drove Cain to another bank, this time it was going

to be out in the open, when inside he punched out a security

guard then took his gun. Suddenly Cain slowly turned visible

in front of everyone, "DON'T FUCKING MOVE ANYBODY AND

NOBODY WILL GET HURT" Cain yelled running out of the bank.

As he got in the car he yelled "drive!", "what's wrong" said Inara,

"JUST DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR!" Cain yelled as they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was on the new that the bank robber known as

Cain Wyatt reappeared in a public bank, and Atherton

knew he was going to be coming his way, he told Zero

to shoot if he sees him. Inara and Cain were on the side

of the road as the car broke down, Cain started to walk

away. "Where are you going?, your not leaving me behind"

yelled Inara, "right now I need a car more than I need you"

said Cain. At that moment Cain turn invisible again, he walked

away saying "goodbye Inara".

Meanwhile Atherton unlocked the door and took DG,

Cain pushed him into the closet and locked the door,

he reappeared saying "God-damn it doc. why do I keep appearing

and disappearing!". "It was you that made love to me, wasn't it"

asked DG, "yes" said Cain. "Then that's why you keep disappearing

and reappearing, because something went wrong that night when

you had sex with her" said the professor.

They all went down stairs "take the girl and go" said Cain,

DG and her father ran for the car while Cain went back into the house,

Atherton shot the lock off the door and broke the door down,

then set a bomb for a bomb to explode.

"Is there a cure" he shouted back to the doctor, "no you have 4 maybe

5 days to live" the professor said, he thought to himself "I may not

see my daughter again, but I can redeem myself to be a father".


	6. Chapter 6

Cain opened the door, Zero was ready to shoot,

he threw a knife at his heart, he fell dead. Inara

ran inside, Atherton shot her 2 times, Cain fired

back and cased him upstairs. When he got up stairs,

Atherton punched him in the jaw then hit him with

a chair, Cain punched back, he turned invisible again,

Cain punched multiple times at his face, Atherton couldn't

see him, he was helpless as he was taking shots to the

face. Atherton saw a invisible gun in the air,he shot him,

the gun dropped, drops of invisible blood where on the floor.

"Come on the fuck out!" he yelled, he got pushed and handcuffed

to the bomb, "see you hell" said Cain, "YOU SON OF BITCH!" Atherton

yelled struggling to get free, the house blew up in a nuclear explosion.

As DG and her father were driving away, DG looked back and said

"thank you Cain".

THE END


End file.
